When installing solar photovoltaic (PV) systems on tilted rooftops, there is a portion of the project that lacked in aesthetics and integrity. The method of installing the conduit to house the conductors that run from the solar PV modules down to the electrical panel seemed a bit rudimentary. In particular, the process involves gluing sawed-off pieces of 2×4 wood studs to the tile and mounting the electrical conduit to these studs. This method was not the most efficient as wood is not a typical item found in most electrical warehouses and requires a separate trip to a home improvement store, or lumber yard. The time it takes to transport, cut, and glue pieces of wood to the tile also slows down the installation, as this must be done prior to the actual installation of the conduit so that the glue can dry. The intent of the wood pieces was to give the conduit a flat surface so that it can be screwed down without penetrating the roof or tile, while at the same time giving sufficient physical space between the roof surface and conduit. The 1½″ gap between the roof and conduit diminishes the heat effects of the sun shining on a roof. Per NEC 2014 Table 310.15(B)(3)(c), conduits that have at least 1½″ space above the roof, rather than being mounted flush on the roof, reduce the overall temperature of the conductors by 20 degrees. This is significant when determining the size of the conductors and efficiency of the overall system. With this in mind, there is a need for a better, easier and overall more aesthetically pleasing method of installing conduit on tile roofs.